


tangled in a rush

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has very specific ideas of what he wants from sex, and it's all very different from what Charles has ever done. Too bad Charles is too strong-willed to let Erik's ideas be the norm of the two of them.  And if it means Charles has to show Erik all the things that he can enjoy from sex, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled in a rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/gifts), [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> For two wonderful friends for two different reasons.
> 
> C because it's her birthday.
> 
> Ike because she's back home after so long.
> 
> Based on a long ago kmeme prompt that I tug up from [here](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=12376211#t12376211).

-

It is the work of only a moment from when he and Erik walk into their hotel room tonight to when Erik has pulled him to one of the beds and all but rips off all of Charles’ clothes.

Hasty is one word for what Erik is doing, but the word that springs to Charles’ mind is animalist: rough and demanding and all consuming at the same time.

Charles has yet to say anything about the simmering looks that Erik has given him, or the way that they move closer and closer to each other in walks around town because he promised after that day at the CIA, to never read Erik’s thoughts again. Only now, there is clearly something at play and Charles desperately wants to know what it is.

Two naked bodies are what Charles finds later and then there’s a whisper of “fuck me,” from Erik’s lips and Charles startles.

He wants Erik - he has since their meeting in Florida - but not quite like this.

“Pardon?” he says in a hoarse rasp when Erik has moved off Charles' waist and positioned himself on the bed, spread wide and waiting.

“Fuck me. I want to sleep with you.”

“That much I gathered from the lack of clothes, but I don’t just go at it like this. Do you?”

There is a small nod from Erik and Charles almost startles again, except that he schools himself because Erik has admitted something so personal that fracturing the room might spell disaster.

“Do you have anything for us?” Charles has wanted this, but he hadn’t planned enough to have some vaseline or anything else. 

“I never have,” Erik whispers and then Charles does blanch. He’s always been a generous lover - using his telepathy for more cues about what the men and women he’s bedded enjoyed - but he’s never had anyone who wanted something like that.

“May I?” he asks, pantomiming his powers. “I want to know what you like and what you don’t like. Before we get to that.”

Erik looks nervous - his passion and desire from earlier flagging - but he nods again and Charles dives in.

_There are only three or four men in Erik’s mind, all quick fucks against alleys or quiet ones in a cramped hotel room. Because of what Erik does, there’s never much finesse or foreplay - just something hot and fast - fleeting but somewhat satisfying to Erik’s mind._

“Oh,” Charles says when he comes back to himself. “You’ve never had anyone spend more than half an hour with you?”

“No. It was never possible. Too many people to hunt.”

“Well then. I’m never one to act like that - I think you too precious to fuck dry - but how about we start slow and I try to show you what I can do. What we can do together?”

“So you’re only saying no for tonight?”

“I wouldn’t even say it’s a no for tonight. Just not what you’re expecting. We’ll still do something. If you’ll let me.”

“Of course. Where do you want me?”

“Just lie on the bed and we’ll get back to each other. May I still use my telepathy with you here? And only here.”

Erik nods and shifts again, and now Charles can feel how nervous he is, how foreign this idea of not getting straight down to business is.

Charles moves himself and comes to rest atop Erik’s chest and slowly brings their lips together. They’ve never kissed before, but Charles won’t - and hasn’t - ever been the sort of lover who won’t show whoever he beds how much he adores them.

Erik’s mouth is slow to respond, so for a while Charles simply presses his lips to Erik’s, letting them stay together for a few seconds before he pulls back. After a few kisses like that, Charles feels Erik responding, so the kisses are longer, and only when Charles can feel Erik’s mind turn curious does Charles try to press his tongue into Erik’s mouth, teasing it open.

As Charles finally succeeds in coaxing Erik’s lips to part, there’s a small huff of air and something that’s almost a moan. Charles - pleased with himself - takes that as all the encouragement he needs and as he continues to kiss Erik, Charles lets one hand roam across Erik’s chest and torso. 

Erik tries to pull back when Charles’ hand skirts one nipple. Only Charles says, _Does that feel good?_

There’s a mental fuzz from Erik’s mind - part relief that Charles asks a question and part uncertainty because the feeling was different - and so Charles pulls himself back.

Erik whines when their lips part, and Charles takes a minute to feel proud that he’s already gotten Erik to appreciate and like something before Erik says, “Why did we stop?”

“Because I couldn’t tell if you liked it, or if you didn’t. I wanted to try something else to tell for sure.”

“Oh,” Erik says and he stays still for a moment while Charles thinks.

“I’d like to try something else. To kiss you other places. Is that alright?”

“I liked that,” is Erik’s reply and so Charles does as he said he would and starts to come back towards Erik.

This time, however, he starts to kiss Erik’s neck, mouthing open-mouthed kisses at each side, trying to coax blooms of purple and red as he goes. Erik shifts, both trying to allow Charles more and less access to each spot, but that’s more than good enough for Charles now.

He goes back to work and starts to trail his kisses lower on Erik’s chest - to his nipples, to his sternum - and Erik’s mouth is filled with a series of breathy moans, whines and German that Charles can’t understand.

Erik’s mind is a maelstrom of pleasure by the time Charles stops and before he heads to his own bed, he kisses Erik again on the lips, this time long, deep and passionate.

-

Meeting Angel and seeing all of the other women in her club has had Erik’s mind thinking of another night together and Charles won’t let him down. Angel has agreed to leave with them in the morning so that leaves the two of them another night alone in a hotel room to expand Erik’s horizons.

The women at the bar have him feeling aroused, and Erik’s mind is about the same - and that part makes him pause at bit.

“There’s no problem in liking both sexes. I do.” He means it in a way that won’t shame Erik’s feelings, and Erik doesn’t seem to balk at the idea.

That’s one relief. Erik has tried to keep his arousal at bay all day, but Charles knows that once alone they open themselves up to their shared interest.

One of the women at the club had been thinking loudly about how many times she’d fellated a few guys in the back for an extra thirty dollars each. Charles hasn’t yet asked Erik about a blow job, but Charles can tell that Erik’s mind has been thumping and waiting for whatever Charles has in mind tonight.

Inside the room, Erik makes quick work of his clothes - removing them in a hurried fashion, but still keeping them neatly folded - and waits at the bed.

“I’d like you to sit on the bed today and then I’ll get started in a few minutes. I just need to get something and remove a few layers.” Charles has no desire to let his clothes be covered in Erik’s spunk just yet. He takes off his suit and shirt, leaving himself in his undershirt and boxers. 

He moves to sit next to Erik and slowly starts to run his hands along Erik’s body again. Charles likes that Erik turns into someone so tactile after it seemed that Erik’s life has been devoid of that. Erik’s mind spikes at his interest and so Charles continues, letting one hand run along the side of Erik’s body and then he trails lower still and starts to look at the coarse hairs on Erik’s thighs and the look of Erik’s own cock. 

The first time, Charles didn’t look there, trying to keep his mind on the first task, but now he wants to look and explore. He walks his fingers along Erik’s skin and hears Erik’s breath catch. 

“You like?” he asks in a near whisper.

“Yes,” Erik hisses and soon Charles stops his fingers and grabs for the small vile of vaseline that he purchased after their first night. He adds a bit to his palm and then ghosts his fingers over Erik’s erection - now half hard and showing more interest. 

Slowly Erik’s mind is a spike of confusion and interest in equal measure. Charles takes a minute to look through Erik’s memories again and finds that Erik’s rarely had any of his partners get him off like this and so Charles makes it a point to make this more than what he’s shown another man before. 

A firm grip follows after that and he starts to slowly work Erik fully hard and once he’s done, Charles turns his focus back on Erik’s reactions.

“So good. Too good,” Erik’s saying and so Charles knows this is a good sign. He releases his hand after another good pull and Erik makes a noise that shouldn’t come from a man who kills in his spare time.

“This will be even better still,” Charles adds before he moves off the bed and spreads Erik’s legs to settle between them.

The rug feels a bit rough on his knees, but Charles can tell that Erik’s already close to coming - for a first time in at least three years - and so he sets to work on making this first blow job a good one.

His hands do a little more work on Erik’s prick, one teasing the shaft and the other testing how much Erik likes to have his balls fondled. Erik’s mind is a jumble of thoughts now - all of them nearly shouting how much he’s enjoying this - and so Charles starts to breath against Erik’s sensitive skin now before he wraps his lips around Erik and starts to suck.

“Fuck,” Erik says, louder than he was the first night and Charles takes that as he should and continues to work. Erik’s feels overstimulated now - but Charles doesn’t let up too much - working up and down Erik’s erection as Erik falls apart.

Charles can feel Erik’s orgasm coming before Erik understands what it is, and Charles sucks down everything while he pushes his own feeling of pleasure and happiness at bringing Erik off.

When Erik’s mind comes back to himself, he looks down at Charles and smiles. Charles smiles back, and starts to move back to the bed. Erik’s eyes are following Charles back up and then settles his eyes at Charles’ erection.

“Should I?” he asks cautiously. Charles shakes his head.

“I’d like to do to something else, if you’ll let me.” Charles hadn’t planned on trying to make Erik so soon, but he’s feeling Erik’s happiness and his own need coursing through him and he _wants_.

“I won’t have to do that to you?” Erik asks now.

“No, not at all. But I’d like you to come up on the bed on your knees for me.”

Erik does that and Charles grabs just a bit more vaseline and spreads some on his own cock and then between Erik’s thighs.

“This won’t take too long, I’m sorry.” Charles settles behind Erik and works his cock between Erik’s legs and ruts between them until he comes where he stands.

Erik’s confused but still interested in the come between his legs and what little has fallen onto the sheets. 

Charles watches as Erik takes just a bit off and puts it between his fingers, feeling it out. “You like to taste this?” Erik asks and pushes closer to the spot on the sheets to give Charles more space.

“I do. But not everyone does.”

“I’d like to try,” Erik says and Charles does nothing but smile as Erik’s fingers press into his mouth. Charles feels Erik’s mind processing the taste and pulls them out quickly.

“Not a fan?”

Erik shakes his head, and Charles can understand it. 

“Then if you ever want to try what I just did on me, we’ll stop just before I come.”

-

Angel goes off on the plane to Washington D.C. the following morning and soon they’re off again to find another mutant, this time in the midwest.

It takes a few days to drive there, and while they’re alone again, Erik starts to talk more about what he’s feeling so far.

He opens up more than Charles imagined Erik ever had before. There are stories of the camps, stories of his kills that led him to Shaw.

Hidden underneath it, Charles finds, is Erik’s willingness to open up to Charles because Charles has shown he cares. Not just about sex - though Erik knows he does enjoy that - but that Charles wants to know every facet of Erik’s life.

No one Erik found before had tried - and Charles is sure that Erik wouldn’t have let them.

It moves Charles beyond measure and just after Erik finishes another story, Charles moves to kiss Erik.

A kiss that he enfuses with as much love and adoration as he finds himself capable of. _Thank you,_ he adds because he knows how precious Erik’s memories are.

-

Alex - their recruit out of the midwest - is more than amiable to leave prison for this special program and once he’s outside for the first time in months, he’s quick to want to explore the small town near the prison rather than stay with Charles and Erik.

They leave him enough money for a movie and dinner and the key to the room he’ll be using that night and they follow their own plans.

Plans that include a quick dinner and then time alone.

Erik’s mood at the prison had been understandably sour, but now that they have Alex out of there, the cloud around Erik’s mind lifts and turns back into their current situation.

Erik - it seems - is totally sex positive, if hesitant at the prospect. He also must be catching up for years spent without comfort and affection in a relationship and that Charles knows, is what tends to dominates Erik’s mind.

Sex. Finding more of their kind. Sex.

That’s a heady feeling for Charles, but one he doesn’t mind.

Under the table of their booth, Charles starts to brush his foot against Erik’s calf, casually sending thoughts of what he’d like to do to Erik a bit later. It runs the gambit of all that they’ve done already and then adds one more. The one he’s been more unsure of: the image of Charles between Erik’s legs, licking and teasing Erik’s hole.

Erik moves - just a fraction of an inch - at what Charles sends before he tries to go back to eating his turkey and gravy.

 _That’s not something I’d think you’d do,_ Eriks says mentally.

_I’m not as pure and innocent as you want to think._

_It would seem so. But, let’s say I’m interested in the idea, but unsure of the practice._

That’s a fair and honest answer and so Charles goes back to his own meatloaf and waits for their check so that they can get to this experiment.

-

Erik’s mind is nervous after they have established their idea for the night, and Charles can understand that on some level. But not on another level.

So far Erik’s been open to his ministrations and while unsure catches up soon enough, but there’s something about the idea of Charles being _there_ that has Erik concerned.

“You sure about this?” Erik asks when they’re finally alone and the door is locked.

“I’m positive. I adore doing this, actually. It’s wonderful to be so close to someone and to have the ability to make them come apart.”

Erik only hums and sets himself up for the night. He’s quick about undressing now, and his mind is trying to focus on taking off all his clothes rather than what Charles is going to do to him.

“Take a shower for me first. Make sure to clean up there, too.” Erik follows the instruction and goes into the shower, the water turning on quickly.

Charles strips as well and then they settle into one of the beds while he waits for Erik to finish. It’s no more than five minutes before Erik comes out of the bathroom, hair wet, and a towel around his waist. He looks half-drugged, eyes dilated and wanting right now.

“Come here,” Charles says and pats the side of the bed next to him. As he’s done before, Charles starts to tease Erik - kisses, teasing Erik’s nipples, deep almost bruising bites to Erik’s neck - and then when Erik’s twisting under Charles, Charles pulls away and says, “Hands and knees, please.”

Erik complies quickly enough, mind feeling the loss of Charles’ teasing and tries to put himself in a position like he was in before. 

“Perfection,” Charles says when he comes behind Erik and slowly covers Erik’s back with his chest. He starts to kiss Erik’s neck again, and then peppers butterfly kisses to Erik’s spine and then settles himself away from Erik so that he has better access to Erik’s strong arse.

“You’re gorgeous,” Charles adds before he starts to kiss along the cleft between Erik’s cheeks and spreads them apart to allow himself more room.

From Erik, Charles feels a spike of approval at the compliment. Charles hasn’t spent too much time praising Erik’s reactions, but he will start now, knowing that it makes Erik want Charles a little more. 

_Now, be still for a while. But keep yourself open if you want me to stop._

Erik does as he’s told and waits for Charles to start up again. He’s careful to start - short light kisses to Erik’s hole that Erik wants to shy away from but doesn’t.

 _You’re perfect like this. So open to me._ Charles kisses him more there, before he teases his tongue there, too. Erik bucks away, and his mind is a mix of pleasure and that nagging feeling that this is too much.

_Shall I stop?_

In response, Erik whines and pushes himself into Charles’ face, all the demonstrative need Charles needs. There’s a feeling of wanting to pull away, but Erik’s mind settles on how much he likes it, even if he finds it unclean, despite the shower.

Charles licks around Erik and then finally teases his tongue into Erik and soon Erik’s mumbling in German and keening intermittently. His mind is equally incomprehensible and Charles revels it in and starts to work on another facet of this. 

Charles takes one of his hands and starts to fondle Erik’s balls before he teases and pulls at Erik’s erection - leaking just enough to provide enough friction.

_You love this. I can tell._

Erik whines a bit, too blissed out to speak more than that. Erik’s pushing and pulling in tandem with Charles’ movements and soon Erik comes with a nearly soundless scream, come heavy and thick between Charles’ fingers.

Slowly, Charles pulls away a bit and let’s Erik settle back into the bed, ready for sleep. He leaves for a minute to get a towel to clear them both up, but when he starts to carefully rub Erik’s cock clear, Erik stops and says, “You’re too good for me.”

Charles wants to disagree, because what they’re doing here is entirely selfish; Charles has wanted to sleep with Erik - truly have him - for weeks and he’s held off this long only because he wouldn’t be like any of Erik’s other partners.

“I’m not at all, my friend,” he says before he takes himself quickly in his own hand and comes as Erik’s breathing evens out into sleep.

-

They told Armando that they wanted to go all the way, and that’s exactly what Charles has in mind when they arrive back at Langley. 

In the last few days, Erik has taken an interest in not letting Charles go without his own release. His hands are slow, but strong and rough and it feels wonderful as Erik gets him off after Charles has introduced Erik to the idea of sex toys. 

But now there’s only one barrier to their relationship remaining and after the words were spoken in that taxi Erik mentally says, “I want you to fuck me tonight. Just the two of us.”

Charles sends wordless approval and they settle into the leather to pass the hours from New York to Northern Virginia, content to let their feelings fill the space.

-

Moira insists on a dinner for everyone they now have as part of their team and it’s amusing to watch all of the recruits finally interact. They’re shy at first - much like Erik was - but as the meal winds down, Raven’s getting them all together to head for the longue and doing whatever it is that all young people should do.

He and Erik quietly walk away from that crowd and slowly move towards the room that Charles had been given before. It thankfully has a queen mattress and as soon as the door is shut, Erik’s finger twist the lock so that they won’t be disturbed. 

Holding himself close to Erik all through their ride and into dinner had been nearly torture, but now that they’re alone, it feels like it everything they’ve done has only been a blink of his eye.

Erik starts to undress, but Charles walks over and stops him. “Here, let me,” he says and moves to caress Erik’s torso through the turtleneck. Charles feels how hot Erik is at the touch, just like he has been for weeks, and then focuses on being as deliberate as possible to make this as good. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Charles sees Erik’s hand move and soon the belt Charles was about to reach for is gone. 

_Bastard. I wanted to do that,_ he grouses, but only a little bit. He’s enjoying the fact that they have time.

Erik’s mind is impatient and so Charles says nothing else, feeling Erik’s long-simmering desire for this moment between them. Charles speeds up his work of undressing Erik and then allows Erik a few moments to reciprocate. 

Erik’s hands are a little unsteady, but after a moment the tremble is gone and Erik’s undoing buttons sure as he has done before. Charles’ trousers and boxers fall moments later and they stand there naked as they have been for days on end and they almost dance from one side of the room to the bed. 

With a flick of his hand, Erik lifts the bottle of vaseline and lets it float near Charles’ hand. Charles takes a bit of it as Erik settles himself onto the bed, setting his legs wide apart and his feet firmly on the mattress. 

Charles hums his appreciation for the tableau that Erik makes - looking like a wanton creature from myths - before he puts himself between Erik’s legs and starts to press one finger at Erik’s hole. Erik moans just a bit at the intrusion, but doesn’t push away from it.

Charles goes about preparing Erik as carefully as he can, that first finger doing a good job of trying to test Erik’s body before adding another and then a third.

“Come on Charles. I’ve waited so long for this,” Erik pleads as the three fingers go in and slowly works in and out with ease.

“And I said at the start I won’t make this hurt. You’re better than that.” Charles’ fingers are lazily working now, making Erik’s mouth fall open in pleasure and frustration.

Sensing that Erik’s nearly falling apart from just Charles’ fingers, Charles pulls them out and adds more lube to his fingers to coat his own cock. He looks at Erik’s face - flush and sweaty - and knows that this is what they have been meaning to do for weeks now. He pushes in inch by inch, allowing Erik time to adjust as he goes.

Erik takes it all so well - after so many weeks of wanting exactly this - Erik’s mind is all but crying out in ecstasy.

“Feels good,” Erik says through huge lungfuls of air that make him sound as if he’s suffering from hiccups.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, dear,” Charles says back before he finally bottoms out. Working into and against Erik in earnest, they only share a few words between the feelings of contentment and happiness.

Charles starts to work at Erik’s own erection too, wanting them to be on the edge together - close but not too close if Charles has his way. 

Losing track of time like this - together in every way that matters - Charles misses the feeling of Erik’s come hot against his hand and almost misses his own orgasm as it rolls through them together.

He stays inside Erik while they both come down, and only when he can’t wait any longer, Charles leaves and finds his way into his en suite to retrieve a damp towel.

Erik’s still where he has been all night, but now he looks peaceful for the first time Charles can remember.

_If this is what you’re always going on about, I could get use to this._

That’s more than just an admission of pleasure: it might just be the sign that Erik’s mindset can change. 

Shaw must be stopped, but it might not destroy Erik as Erik always imagined it would.

In that idea, Charles smiles and goes to kiss Erik again. Content to let the future unfold as she will now.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Di, but any mistakes at this point are my own. 
> 
> Title for the fic from a Rogue Wave song called "Your Read My Mind".


End file.
